


Reel it In

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Coming In Pants, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hnngg idk how to tag this, whump tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: He couldn't remember what had been said, all he knew at that moment was that he was face up on the floor with Steve's boot snug against his neck. He also knew his cock was straining against boxers that Steve would find obscenely expensive. Steve pushed down harder and Tony let out a gurgle that was meant to be a cry.Either one would have been embarrassing enough.





	Reel it In

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling shitty so take some Tony getting his ass kicked by Steve and both of them getting off on it. Pretty dark fic so you've been warned. Beta'd by Morphia-writes.
> 
> side note: had to re upload this-- sorry!

Tony didn't exactly know when this started, or rather he did but things began to blend together as the minutes went on. It was systematic really, a build up of Tony's lack of patience and Steve's unrepentant cruelty towards him that caused it. Specifying was difficult, even though Tony was usually good with these things. Despite being an alcoholic, he could remember people, times, and events down to the most minuscule detail. He knew they had gotten into a bigger fight than usual, Tony with his scathing sarcastic remarks. He considered himself calm in situations of stress, being Iron Man and all, but Steve Rogers wasn't a typical stressor. It was almost as if he got off on making Tony uncomfortable and hurt, he had an uncanny way of knowing when Tony was offended, and what buttons to push to get him there. Which wasn’t an easy task, considering what he allowed to get to him. He didn’t make it this far in the world by being easily offended. Steve had a ruthless way with words, comments that manifested like the tiniest slivers of fiberglass under his skin. Itching and irritating, bothering him to the point of doing anything to make it stop, so he tended to lash out.  
  
Tony wanted to blame Steve for this, but he had to admit he was a huge factor in the equation. They both know Tony wanted it.  
  
He couldn't remember what had been said, all he knew at that moment was that he was face up on the floor with Steve's boot snug against his neck. He also knew his cock was straining against boxers that Steve would find obscenely expensive. Steve pushed down harder and Tony let out a gurgle that was meant to be a cry.  
  
Either one would have been embarrassing enough.  
  
Being face up like this, all of himself exposed was humiliating and exciting all at once. He knew the obvious tent in his pants was visible. He also knew there was a huge chance the super soldier would be disgusted, considering how conservative his views were. Steve's been in war. he could pretend as if he hadn’t had quick grunting sessions with his fellow soldiers to relieve some tension, but Tony knew better. Then again, this was far from war. It was right out of Tony's fantasies.  
  
“You love to push me, don't you Stark?”  
  
It was rhetorical, he assumed, considering talking was near impossible and the only thing he could let out were choked gasps. Also, the obvious point being that he probably started this-- at least the way he usually did. As he was thinking of formulating a response that would be choked and raspy and snarky, of course, that same boot struck him across the face. It was as if Steve could see the twinkle in his eye. Tony simultaneously sucked in a breathe while choking on blood that left his mouth. He could feel his teeth launch into his jaw as it connected, the hard leather splits his lip. Tony's cock was leaking at his point. He was heaving on the floor, grinning wildly as he looked up at Steve.  
  
“For as long as you keep this up, I’ll keep pushing, darling.” It didn't come out as smooth as Tony would have liked it. His throat held a dull ache that turned sharp with every deep breath he took.  
  
Steve crouched near him, grabbing him by his jaw and staring directly into his eyes. His gaze was normally cold, emotionless, blank, awaiting command. This look was different, it held the same coldness but his face was twisted into a sneer.  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
A harsh back hand before letting him go, and it stung in the best of ways. Tony groaned into it, feeling a tight coil in his stomach that indicated _one more hit will get him there_. Steve had to know Tony was getting off by now, at least he hoped he did. Whether he was disgusted or not, Tony would be jerking off to this memory for a while. That's when Steve swiftly moved over top of him, one knee pressed against Tony's aching groin and applying pressure. Tony didn't speak. This was territory he never thought they'd reach. He’d been imagining a scenario like this from the day he landed his eyes on Steve's focused gaze. The pressure grew greater as Steve pressed down further, and further, and then it began to fucking hurt.  
  
“Fuck!” Tony called out, his head flying back and hitting the floor with a thud. Steve was nearly crushing his dick with his super soldier fucking knee, and Tony was enjoying every second of it. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, he couldn't stop them from streaking down his cheeks.  
  
“You like this.”  
  
No shit.  
  
Tony was close to probably the most wonderful orgasm he'd ever had in his life, and then Steve removed himself entirely, leaving Tony to whimper pathetically on the floor. Steve stood up, walking off enough to get a full view of Tony. Lips parted and bloody, pupils blown, legs shaking, sucking in huge gasps as if he was trying to collect himself, so enticing. So pathetic.  
  
“Do you want me to hurt you?”  
  
Tony looked up for a moment, and to his surprise Steve was also just as excited below as Tony was. He still had the look of a hardened soldier, but it seemed angrier. The sides of Tony's mouth curled a bit into a smirk. “Isn't it obvious?”  
  
Wrong answer apparently, or right, as far as Tony was concerned. In a flash, Steve's boot was back on his neck, harder this time, enough to feel all the air leave his windpipe at once.  
  
“I'm serious, do you really want me to hurt you Stark?”  
  
Tony gasped again, feeling his vision white out at the edges and a tingling sensation at his temples. He’d have an angry bruise around his neck that would last for days, turning from red to a purplish blue, then to an ugly yellow, little reminders of his insolence and need to be put in his place. Just thinking about touching over these trophies elicited a moan that came out more as a wheeze than anything.  
  
“P-Please.” Tony tried to get it out. It was amazing that he could even find his voice with the thick soles pressing into his adam's apple.  
  
“You asked for it.”  
  
Steve lifted his foot, and as Tony found himself scrabbling for air again, that same foot landed into his ribs. The tips of his soles digging into his flesh. Tony coughed and grunted in pain. He knew this reaction couldn't be good for his body, but since when has he cared about his personal well being? He knew that Steve wasn't using all of his strength, which frustrated Tony, even though he knew he should be grateful. Steve could kill him if he wanted. Still, in his current state, Steve could slit his throat and Tony would probably come buckets before bleeding out on his priceless Turkish rug.  
  
Another kick to his ribs.  
  
Tony howled this time now that his breathing was somewhat back. Then another hit, and _fuck_ Tony was done for. He cried out in pain while coming in his slacks. The sensation licking up his spine ruthlessly, his mind drawing a blank although he was aware of his body. He could feel himself coming and coming to the point where he was concerned he’d be dry from now on, and God the ache in his ribs bloomed across his chest and made his legs weak. He could feel the relief in his balls as he released, that pain that didn't subside even after an intense masturbation session or a decent one night stand. It was fucking beautiful, his vision being momentarily obstructed from closing so intensely, knowing Steve was watching him as he huffed and lifted his hips, _so fucking needy_ he reminded himself. Even knowing he was being watched did nothing to settle the tremors throughout his body. Matter of fact it made the intensity that much more palpable. Slowly, he managed to pry his tear soaked eyes open.  
  
Steve’s gaze crossed between the anger that never left him and very obvious lust. He was palming himself now, and Tony wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch. His body was screaming with the aches, but that didn’t stop him from trying to lift up and just reach-- just touch or taste or anything Steve might allow him to do. Steve, however, was not one without cruelty, and gave him a gruff “No.” He did, however, pull his cock out, and Tony was just far gone enough to express his gratitude “Jesus..” he groaned, seeing that monster for the first time. Uncut, thick and long enough to rival his favorite dildos, the tip an angry red, almost purple at this point, and leaking the tiniest bit of pre come. Steve gathered some of it onto his thumb. He pressed a leather clad hand to Tony's face, his thumb grazing his lower lip. Tony sucked eagerly at the digit, shameless.  
  
Steve then removed his hand and started stroking himself again, and Tony didn’t move while he watched. Part of him still reeling from his orgasm and another part of him, well, had patience. Maybe obedience had something to do with it. He didn’t want to conflict with how far they’ve gotten. He never dreamed Steve would feel comfortable pissing next to him in a urinal, let alone bringing Tony to an orgasm (although it was via getting the shit kicked out of him) or stroking his gorgeous cock in front of him.  
  
He briefly wondered when this would happen again, but dismissed the thought as soon as it came. He wanted to live in the now for once. Take in every detail for the jerk off memory banks. Steve’s eyes half lidded, his glare slowly turning glassy as he kept a firm grip on his length. He seemed to use his whole palm to stroke himself, and god did he need it with that huge cock of his. He let out soft grunts and heavy pants, occasionally cursing lowly while he tipped on feet a bit. His free hand held onto some piece of furniture as he worked himself, his grip growing increasingly firmer with each stroke. Tony wanted Steve like this all the time, in him, on top of him-- holding him down, making him fucking scream and pray desperately because he went so far off the deep end. And then Steve came, groans leaving him between harsh breaths, thick ropes of white landing on Tony's rug. Steve tipped forward and his head was tipped back. He finished with a low “fuck,” and Tony imaged it must have felt really good. All of this felt so fucking good.  
  
Still on his knees, Tony crawled to where the come started to seep into the rug and licked and sucked as much as he could from it. A broken chuckle fell from the soldier, and when Tony peered up, he saw him shaking his head. Disappointment? Disgust? Who cared. Tony kept at it eagerly, and eventually he heard the clinking of a belt near him. Steve tipped his chin up with the hand not covered with come, the one with come on it lifted to Tony's mouth. He, again, lapped it up and let out a shaky sigh. It was almost like relief, finally getting a taste of something he craved. Steve was probably watching him but Tony, for once, didn't try to put on a show, and was zeroed in on Steve’s big hand. The leather on his palm swept against his tongue, and it had him moaning.  
  
After Steve deemed his hand decently tongue bathed, he pulled away and zipped up his pants. He left without another word, leaving Tony there on his knees in his come-staind slacks, and starting to feel how bruised he really was. He was still in a good headspace, and didn’t even need alcohol to ride it out. Tony sprawled himself near the wet patch that contained Tony’s saliva and Steve’s come. He closed his eyes gently and replayed the events. He didn’t know if there’ll be a next time but he could hold onto these memories for the time being, and the bruises that’ll eventually fade.


End file.
